


意外结婚肿么办？(Fal-Tor-Pan or: How to Accidentally Get Married on Vulcan )

by Latte429



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23005423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latte429/pseuds/Latte429
Summary: Spock和McCoy发现融合再生（fal-tor-pan）有个奇怪的副作用。以及，McCoy发现了Spock深藏许久的秘密。原作者说：大概就是个略萌的傻白甜，被《石破天惊》（The Search for Spock, TOS电影第三部）里的大量对话萌出的脑洞。
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Kudos: 3





	意外结婚肿么办？(Fal-Tor-Pan or: How to Accidentally Get Married on Vulcan )

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fal-Tor-Pan or: How to Accidentally Get Married on Vulcan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/806884) by [mymetalphantom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymetalphantom/pseuds/mymetalphantom). 



> I got the author's permission（asked for it on tumblr） and translated this in 2014. The translation was first posted on another Chinese fanfic forum.
> 
> 有授权，首发SY。搬文存个档。

“我要宰了他！”走廊那头传来Leonard McCoy的吼声。下一秒自动门“嗖”地开了，医生冲进房间，两肩绷紧，十指握拳，蓄势待发。  
  
Kirk上将暗叫一声“啊哦”，坐等他的首席医官兼死党发飙。  
  
“我要宰了他！”他大步走向Kirk，挥舞着手臂又喊一遍，“这一次让他死得不能再死。要是还没死透……我再杀一遍！”他简直气疯了，咬着牙说完，把话音咬得死死的。  
  
这得来点儿酒。不幸的是，他们在Sarek大使家。这房子滴水不见，干得像瓦肯沙漠。  
  
“好啦，骨头。”Kirk开启“外交模式”。  
  
“‘好啦骨头’个屁！”McCoy熊他，疾步踱来踱去。Kirk一身是汗，还很累，看他原地打转让这里的闷热更加难以忍受。“那破事儿你没听说？”  
  
Kirk叹口气揉揉眼睛：“嗯，链接的事儿Amanda跟我说了。”  
  
“链接？链接？”McCoy停下脚步，弯腰瞪着Kirk，一脸气愤、挫败又受惊的表情，“你明白这到底怎么回事，对吧？瓦肯人这是拐着弯儿在说结婚！”  
  
Kirk刚张嘴就被McCoy打断，无所谓，其实他根本没想好该怎么说。眼下这诡异又荒谬的情况也根本不是三言两语就能化解的。  
  
“结婚，Jim！我结了两次，猜猜我学到什么？我不是这块料啊！”  
  
Kirk想笑。不光因为这事儿忽然变得特别喜感，还因为一旦开启“吐槽模式”，McCoy本人就立刻充满笑点。  
  
“我知道，骨头。看……”  
  
“啊还有最重要的可别忘了，”McCoy接着往下说，嘴炮一开就刹不住车，“我要嫁给SPOCK啦！”  
  
Kirk再也憋不住了，这一次真的笑疯了。咯咯窃笑什么的省省吧，Kirk根本控制不住，笑得花枝乱颤，停不下来。在笑声变得歇斯底里之前，他终于稍稍稳住。  
  
“这不好笑！”McCoy吼他。得，Kirk笑得更来劲了。  
  
“我知道……就是……”他笑得上气不接下气，喘着说，“对不起。”他最终平静下来，花了好一阵子擦干眼泪，调整呼吸，“抱歉，这真是太……”  
  
“荒唐？”  
  
“对，荒唐。”大笑止住了，变成短促的吭哧吭哧的气音。  
  
怒气终于散去，McCoy扑通一声坐到沙发上，挨着Kirk。Kirk看着他的死党瘫倒在垫子堆里，揉捏着疲倦的双眼，这垂头丧气的模样倒真的挺招人疼。脸都酸了的Kirk露出温和的微笑，努力遏制再次大笑的冲动。  
  
“那些瓦肯治疗师跟我说，成功断开链接的几率是百分之九十二，有百分之六的可能这链接无法移除。”  
  
“好吧。”Kirk第二次希望来点儿酒。关于这一点，俩人心照不宣：谈正事得喝烈酒。  
  
“还有百分之二的可能，挪开它时我会送命。”  
  
“那几率很小。”  
  
“我不知道这是怎么算的，”McCoy说道，双臂环抱，“他们以前压根儿没干过这个。这要求太稀罕了，瓦肯人甚至都没给它命名。”他顿了顿，眼睛看着远处，“榆木脑袋。”  
  
“Spock事先没料到这个，”Kirk向他保证，“我是说，他真的想过自己可能再也活不过来。”  
  
McCoy长长地呼了口气：“我知道。但我还是恼火。”他的目光移向Kirk，虚弱地弯弯嘴角，“又结婚了，事不过三。”  
  
“我可没帮你数。”他们真得弄点儿喝的。  
  
静坐无言。沉默。房子里没有人声，外面也没有车来车往的噪音，一小时前风停了，如今连空气都带着滞涩。  
  
Kirk轻笑，脑袋里冒出个真正糟糕的念头：“你也可以留着它啊。”  
  
McCoy用不可理喻的眼神看他：“这不好玩。”  
  
Kirk咽下一声大笑，戏弄他：“但挺可爱的。”  
  
McCoy眉毛都要飞起来了：“嘿，我知道我俩现在处的不错，回忆搅在一起之后跟过去也不一样了，但你想想，我——跟Spock，嗯？我俩以前什么样？”  
  
“啊，”Kirk耸耸肩，“永远在吵架从来不上床呗。听着就像结婚多年的老夫老妻。”  
  
McCoy眯眼：“怎么，你又了解婚姻了？”  
  
“嘿，我曾经想过结婚。”Kirk为自己辩护。McCoy闻言翻个白眼。  
  
“不管了，”McCoy抛开这个话题，“我得跟Spock谈谈。他这会儿肯定也不好过，你懂？”  
  
“去谈吧我不吃醋。”这念头让Kirk浑身一颤。  
  
McCoy长叹一口气，把头靠在沙发背上：“省省吧，我就想帮他长长记性[1]。”  
  
Kirk想象那个场面，咧嘴一笑：“包你享受。”  
  
又是一阵沉默。但，还好吧。Kirk和McCoy泡在一起从来就没不自在过，就算只是一起沉思，坐在那儿什么都不干。  
  
医生再次叹息，似乎已经决心要采取行动。他站起来，问：“祝我好运？”  
  
Kirk跟着他立正站好，真诚地对McCoy行注目礼，搞得跟送他去做危险任务一样，嬉笑着说：“好运啊，指挥官。”  
  
McCoy赏他一记白眼，低吼着：“这不好玩”，大步走出房间。  
  
Kirk只能干笑，那笑容带点儿疼痛，还有紧张。  
  
***  
  
又拖了将近一个钟头（拎着桶红漆在偷来的克林贡战舰上捣鼓），McCoy才鼓足勇气去见Spock。他知道Spock在哪儿——他自己僻静的房间里，长久地冥想或者学习，试着理顺从McCoy那里取回的记忆，在那片纷乱中寻回自我。虽然这过程漫长且需要耐心（好在瓦肯人一向很有耐心），他们还是能看到老友一点点恢复了昔日的神采。  
  
这谈话注定不会轻松，McCoy在门外犹豫片刻，强迫自己按下门铃。  
  
他听见入内的邀请，门一开就跨步进去，脚下却有点儿发软。  
  
Spock拿着PADD坐在地板的垫子上。整洁的房间，装修也很简单。事实上，这里除了地板上的几个坐垫，什么都没有。上帝啊，McCoy开始真心嫌弃呆在瓦肯了。  
  
Spock仍旧略显凌乱：头发比以往稍长，有点卷，发型不像平日那般光滑和一丝不乱——看上去非常迷人，抛开理智地说，事实上……几乎是性感了。  
  
哦得了吧，McCoy暗骂。这是感情用事的时候吗，特别是这种肤浅的情感，在这种敏感的时刻。  
  
抛开蓬松的头发，他每一寸都尽显瓦肯风范：一脸肃容，身着白袍，坐在那里看着McCoy，就像盯着一件奇怪的展品。McCoy这才意识到，自己进来后一直站在那儿瞪着Spock。  
  
“嗨，有空吗？”  
  
“是的。”Spock给出答案就闭口不言，两人陷入令人窒息的可怕沉默当中。哦，好吧，至少没我预想的那么尴尬。  
  
“你是否希望坐下？”Spock向他示意自己对面的坐垫。  
  
“对，当然。”  
  
坐下之后，又一阵酷刑般的沉默，只是这一次比刚才更加尴尬，两个人相对而坐，大眼瞪小眼。  
  
“你看的什么？”在紧张得脑袋爆炸之前，McCoy干巴巴地问道。  
  
“我正让自己再度熟悉霍奇金的并行行星开发原理[2]。”  
  
“那挺好。挺好。”  
  
又冷场了。McCoy的挫败感咕嘟咕嘟地翻涌起来。  
  
“天哪，Spock，该死的咱们说个话为什么非客气成这样？”Spock没有回答，只是挑起一条眉毛。“我是说，咱俩认识这么多年了，是朋友，是同事……哦，对啦，现在还链接了。”他截住话头，感觉一大波汹涌的吐槽就在嘴边。  
  
“你是否希望讨论这个话题？”  
  
McCoy反问：“你不想？”  
  
Spock冷淡地耸耸肩膀，十分欠揍：“我们已被告知现状以及移除链接的完整流程，也已知晓所有潜在风险。我并未看出任何留待探讨的问题。”  
  
“你真不明白我想跟你谈谈这事儿的原因？”  
  
Spock面无表情地瞪着他：“或许你对流程抱有一定程度的担心？”他冒险猜测。  
  
McCoy深吸一口气，努力冷静，拿出自己的最后一点耐心。“我当然会有顾虑，Spock。他们准备在我的脑子里胡搞，再一次。我受够了笨蛋瓦肯在那里搅来搅去。”McCoy气哄哄地伸出食指在脑门上比划。  
  
“我假定你口中的‘笨蛋瓦肯’也包括我？”  
  
“你提前打声招呼不行吗！”McCoy冲口而出，这爆发如此突然、如此激烈，他自己也吃了一惊。  
  
Spock偏过脑袋。“我已经声明我事先对可能的链接并不知……”  
  
“不是这个。”McCoy挥手打断他。  
  
他站起来，又有了踱步的冲动。起身的速度比他的预想慢上不少，让他更加沮丧——简单一个动作都要拖拉半天的时候，再想接着大惊小怪就很难了。  
  
话说哪里的文明人还坐地板啊，啊？  
  
“我说的是精神本质（Katra），”他接着说，踱着步子说话让他感觉好受一点。Spock只是饶有兴趣地看着他走来走去。“我说的是，你该提醒我。但你没。只字未提！你就只是‘那啥，我把灵魂放你脑袋里啦，你会想赶紧把它弄出来的，晚了你的脑子就得一劈两半儿了’！”  
  
这些话连珠炮般一口气冲出来，留下气喘吁吁的McCoy，还有一个困惑地眨着眼睛的Spock。  
  
“这些话听起来不像是出自我口，而且精神本质严格来讲并不等同于灵……”  
  
“别挑刺儿！”McCoy嚷嚷，揉揉跳疼的脑门，“一听那个我就发疯。”  
  
“你目前非常情绪化，”刚说完，Spock立刻意识到自己说错话了，医生用满是怒火的视线瞪他，“再次请您，坐下来。”  
  
McCoy喷气，但只是做做样子，他还是坐下了——即使现在看起来地板离他更遥远了。他坐下，盘起双腿。  
  
“跟又回学校似的。”他咕哝。  
  
“过去的情况可能还在给你带来压力，”Spock镇定地告诉他，放下手里的PADD，“我对自己给你造成的不便深感抱歉。”  
  
该死，对着诚心忏悔的人发火实在太难了——但McCoy会克服这个障碍的……几乎。眼前的瓦肯人让他憋了一肚子火气，可不仅是一些小心眼儿的琐碎抱怨。  
  
“你就没有纠结？”问完他就立刻想到了答案，“你该死的就那么淡定？”  
  
“我是瓦肯人。”  
  
对啦，说啥来着。  
  
“我不信你就一点儿都不纠结这些，”McCoy回敬，两臂交叉放在胸前，这下他看着可真像个听话的小学生了。  
  
“我从来不曾如你所说的‘纠结’过。”Spock回答他，把胳膊肘放在交叠的膝盖上，十指相抵立在脸前——这是Spock的惯常动作，抛开他们之间目前诡异的关系，这也是McCoy乐于见到的动作。“或许……‘不确定’会是更贴切的描述。”他接着说，似乎为此苦恼，呃，一个瓦肯人所能透露出的那么苦恼。  
  
McCoy翻个白眼。“悠着点儿，可别忽然情绪化对着我发火。”他嘲讽地咕哝一句。  
  
“我认为你大概比我更有资格去量化情绪，医生。”Spock无视他的讽刺，“你对这件事感觉如何？”  
  
“害怕，”McCoy不假思索，“不，用‘受惊’更合适。我知道这对你来说可能显得不够理智，但是，让别人在我脑袋里搅来搅去这个主意，我一点都不喜欢。即便没有那些风险也一样。人类的大脑受不了这么多刺激。”  
  
McCoy的口气里少了些愤怒，多了些沮丧。他怕冷（物理上来讲，这在白天是不可能的，在瓦肯的这个地区）似地抱住自己的肩膀，视线向下，茫然地投向地板。  
  
“你是否考虑过放弃移除链接？”Spock认真地思考后开口问他，脑子里权衡着利与弊，思忖做出这种选择后可能出现的结果。  
  
McCoy抬头，犀利地看向Spock，一脸讶异。  
  
他眨了几下眼睛。“抱歉，Spock，可能我需要给自己做个听力测试，但我发誓听见你刚才问我，问我是否考虑过放弃移除链接。”  
  
“你听到的是正确的，医生。这也是一种可能。”Spock的口气太过淡然和镇定，立刻惹毛了McCoy。  
  
“你该死的脑子坏了？[3]”  
  
这下轮到Spock觉得困惑：“事实上，你应该比任何人都清楚，我的头脑刚刚恢复。”  
  
McCoy握紧拳头，指甲都扎进手掌里，压低嗓子警告他：“别他妈咬文嚼字。”  
  
“我道歉，医生。”  
  
McCoy眯眼细细打量Spock的表情，想找到瓦肯人忽悠他的蛛丝马迹——与他相接的目光里只有一片纯然的无辜。  
  
“我当然没想过，”McCoy坦然作答，“毕竟，被卷进来的可不光我自己的脑子。我是说，一辈子跟我绑在一起，你会怎么想？”  
  
他轻笑一声，短促而紧张。  
  
“这个想法并未引起我的反感，医生。”  
  
单看McCoy脸上的表情，路人会以为Spock刚刚过去揍了他一拳。Spock不记得医生的眼睛什么时候瞪得这么大过。如果Spock懂得欣赏喜剧，他可能会觉得这表情挺滑稽。  
  
McCoy好一阵子一言不发，Spock担心起来。  
  
“你还好吗，医生？”  
  
McCoy似乎刚从Spock的爆炸言论中回神，他摇摇头，像是要抖落那一身震惊。“啥？你疯了？”Spock断定这是个反问。他没错。“为……你……为什么你会想留着它？我们……我们吵个不停，互相挑衅。你甚至不……喜欢我……那种喜欢。”  
  
McCoy好像忽然有了语言障碍，这可真不像他。  
  
“如果你相信你的外表对我不具有吸引力，”Spock的声音仍旧恼人地毫无起伏，“那么你错了。”  
  
那个两眼圆睁的表情又回来了。McCoy瞪着他，嘴巴张开，眨眨眼，看上去还是刚被狠狠甩了耳光的样子。  
  
“我得坐下。”McCoy说。  
  
“你一直坐着。”  
  
“哦，对……对啊。”奇妙的是，他感觉不到地面，“那我得喝一杯。”  
  
“我父亲的房子里没有酒精饮品。”  
  
滚蛋！  
  
McCoy感觉自己在笑。笑声干巴巴的，可他控制不住。开始是一串咯咯的低笑，紧接着低笑泛滥开来，如果不是他及时刹车，可能会笑到歇斯底里。  
  
“很有趣，Spock。”他勉力评价，“听听，你也该跟我一起笑……好吧，忘了你从来不笑……但有一会儿我以为我听见你说觉得我有魅力。”  
  
“肯定的，”Spock承认，“我一直认为你很有魅力，尽管同时也很……难以应对。”他的话还没完，“我也愿意承认，在逝去的年月里，我对你的感觉里发展出一种……人们所说的，‘浪漫’特质。”  
  
McCoy嘴角的笑意消失不见，肩膀也垮下来。他觉得脑袋有点儿晕，思绪嗡嗡作响：“我得躺下。”  
  
他笨拙地向后倒在垫子上。地板很硬，让他背疼，但他这会儿没工夫计较这个。不，他绝对被困在某个荒诞的梦境里。他半心半意地希望马上发现自己没穿衣服，而面前站着所有的高中同学——这难道不是诡异梦境的标准配置吗？他使劲儿挤挤眼睛，希望自己醒过来。  
  
“你真的感觉还好吗，医生？”他听见Spock问他，声音离他比刚才要近。  
  
当然，McCoy睁开双眼，看到Spock跪在他身边，关切地俯视着他。想从瓦肯人脸上看出关切可不容易，不过McCoy经验丰富。  
  
“Spock，我刚做了个怪梦，”他飘忽地轻声叙述，“梦里你承认自己爱着我，还说你想嫁给我。”  
  
他不确定Spock听没听出他在开玩笑，但对方给出的答案可谓一板一眼一本正经：“那不是梦，医生。但我相信我的措辞与你的描述有所出入……”  
  
Spock在McCoy把一只手伸向他时闭上嘴巴，感觉到光滑的指尖正顺着他的颧骨抚摸。  
  
McCoy用指尖感受着突出的颧骨，一股震颤的……那是从瓦肯人那里传来的情绪吗？链接先前已经被屏蔽，主要是为了保护McCoy脆弱的大脑，但尽管如此，他还是能在自己的脑海中感受到Spock的存在。皮肤接触的一瞬间他就感觉到了对方。  
  
“为什么现在才说？”McCoy问他，“我是说……以前为什么不？”  
  
Spock的手覆上停在脸颊上的那只。手指相互碰触，让一阵刺痒的战栗划过McCoy的脊椎。他的手指什么时候变得这么敏感了？  
  
“以前从来没有合适的时机。”  
  
“现在……是因为链接……？”  
  
“不全是，”Spock答话时，长长的手指一直轻轻磨蹭着McCoy的，“还因为，死亡可以让一个人重新审视他的生活。即便你现在已经移除链接，我还是会告诉你我的感觉。”  
  
McCoy的手从Spock掌中滑落，断开两人之间的联系。  
  
“Spock，”McCoy开口，声音低哑，他不敢相信自己竟然会说出这种话，“你爱着我吗？”  
  
Spock似乎在对他微笑：“那些话在瓦肯社会几乎没有意义。”  
  
McCoy刚想斥责Spock回避问题，就感到Spock用手指轻触他脸上的融合点。  
  
“我会向你展示。”  
  
现在他已经很熟悉这个动作了，但体验到这样的感觉却是有生以来的第一次。这感觉像一道电流般击中他，整个房间忽然间充满了正电荷，静电在他的皮肤上噼噼啪啪地流淌，让他在只能称之为“销魂”的感觉里不安地扭动。  
  
然而，即便他的身体感觉如此美妙（好家伙，这真是太美妙了），他却被一场盛放在思想中的焰火占据了心神：闪烁的光芒、光鲜亮丽的色彩炸开在他闭合的眼睑里。这感觉很新奇，全然陌生，美好至极也可怕至极。一瞬间温暖、满足、喜爱、渴望……种种感情纷至沓来将他吞噬殆尽。  
  
Spock收回手指，那些感觉就如同闪光一般消失了。McCoy沮丧地轻叫一声，在余波中剧烈地颤抖着，被剥夺了感官。房间正绕着他旋转，McCoy庆幸自己是躺着的，不然他一定会摔倒。  
  
“现在你理解了吗？”Spock问他。  
  
McCoy想要点头又想摇头，喘息着根本说不出话来。等他终于找回自己的声音，那声音变得沙哑：“所以那就是瓦肯人的感情？”他并不完全理解。  
  
“用人类的话讲，是的。”Spock回答，“但外族人很难理解它。”  
  
刺痛感仍旧停留在McCoy的皮肤上，他的身体也因精力充斥而微颤。他觉得脆弱，就这么躺在地板上，仍旧因兴奋而战栗，纷乱的思绪、不安、恐惧占据着他的头脑。  
  
“呃，那可真是……哇哦。”  
  
慢慢来，McCoy。确确实实地慢慢来。  
  
“过分了？”Spock能看出，McCoy并不是很适应这种独特的心灵融合带来的冲击。  
McCoy大口喘气：“人类的进展比这慢一点。”  
  
“啊，明白了。”  
  
Spock再次俯视他，这一次低下了头，直到他们的嘴唇以McCoy熟知的方式相触——熟知这种方式可没让他的惊讶减少一分。  
  
Spock的嘴唇温暖、柔软而又坚定地贴着McCoy的，但他明显在为做出如此人类的行为而犹豫和尴尬。而McCoy震惊过头，除了躺在那里感受……呃，震惊，之外，什么都做不了。  
  
几秒之后，Spock向后退开，低头看着McCoy，挑起一边眉毛发问：  
  
“这是正确的人类习俗吗？”  
  
“对。”McCoy的声音紧绷，音调也比平日要高。他清清嗓子，“我是说，是的。”他重复道，让声音听起来更加阳刚。  
  
“你没有回应。”  
  
“太惊讶。”  
  
Spock点头接受这个答案。  
  
“下次我会提前警告你。”  
  
“谢谢。”  
  
McCoy仍在试图平复呼吸，找回他飞散在静止空气中的理智。他感到累，身体上和精神上都是，也搞不清楚现在的情况。Spock爱着他，用他怪异的瓦肯方式，爱了很多年，而且他刚建议让两人保留链接共度余生。之后就是那套心灵融合的把戏，色情、难以抵抗、可怕而且太过陌生。  
  
这一切让他头疼。  
  
短短一天时间，McCoy的生活变成了一出瓦肯闹剧。作为一个不懂幽默的种族，他们确实在荒谬方面天赋极佳。  
  
“我理解。”Spock打破了McCoy的慌张，“如果你的想法跟我不同，并且希望移除链接。你从未做出任何对我怀有浪漫感情的暗示。”  
  
“哦，不。你好极了……”  
  
好极了？喂，McCoy，你还能更可悲更幼稚一点吗？  
  
“……我是说你很吸引人……”他忽然口干舌燥。  
  
为什么啊，为什么这地方一滴酒都没有？  
  
“……而且你是我最好的朋友之一。我确实爱你，Spock……”他语无伦次，把自己逼到死角。  
  
Spock似乎意识到了这个，于是插嘴：“医生？”  
  
“啊？”  
  
“我又要吻你了。”这是说好的警告。  
  
“哦……好。”  
  
然后他亲下来，更热烈也更有信心。这一次有所准备，McCoy就不再只是被动承受，他把Spock拉向自己，手指插进那蓬乱、光滑的发丝里，张开双唇让舌头也派上用场。他们的这一次亲密接触该由他来主导。  
  
很好，好得多，McCoy一边继续探索一边想道。  
  
Spock尝起来有瓦肯茶的味道，他每天都喝的那种；他尝起来还有点儿铜的味道，不同寻常但是令人愉快。他的嘴又热又急切，伴随着迅速燃烧的热情，McCoy感觉到Spock本能地将身体整个贴上他的，坚实而温暖的躯体，带着异域风情的浓烈气息闻起来干净又熟悉。早先积攒的热度扩展开来，在McCoy全身蔓延，向他的大腿根部聚集。欲望如此强烈，让他措手不及，让他因饥渴而疼痛。他们的身体开始互相磨蹭，开始时很温和，但渐渐变得用力，直到危险地接近性爱的边沿。  
  
McCoy有种跟Spock就在这冰冷无情的地板上做到底的冲动，尽管这房间让他想起差点入住的联邦精神病院，而且那些坚硬的大理石持续折磨他的后背。他一定是疯了。  
  
多亏了他在地板上别扭的姿势，他才没有硬到不能忍受。  
  
他低吼着亲吻对方，发自愉悦也因为疼痛。  
  
Spock撤开，双唇微肿，闪烁着亮绿的光泽，呼吸急促，平日里狭长的双眼也惊讶地睁大，显然被两人间灼烧的欲火震撼了。这一定很滑稽……若不是它实际上这么、这么的性感。  
  
你完蛋了，你知道的，对吧？  
  
“这真是最……有趣的习俗。”  
  
哦，包你大开眼界！McCoy无视了内在急色的嚎叫。  
  
“我呃，我最好在我还有力气的时候站起来。”McCoy最终说道。  
  
理解地点点头，Spock利落地起身，拉了McCoy一把。瓦肯怪力这种时候真挺好用的。  
  
“谢了。”他低声道谢，揉搓着后背，“下回我们再干这个的时候，”他边说边示意地板，“给我个软垫，好吗？”  
  
“那是符合逻辑的行为。”  
  
有那么一会儿，他看上去跟过去的Spock一样，站在那儿，在最不恰当的时刻满嘴逻辑。这绝对是昔日的Spock，那个没有经历死亡也没去过创世星的Spock，那个即便与他存在诸多分歧却依旧相爱的男人，那个他以为已经永远失去的人。他的话让McCoy一阵战栗，眼眶里有种温热的刺痛。Spock又回到他的生活之中，想要成为他生命的一部分，永远。  
  
“我不知道我是不是爱着你，”McCoy说，希望Spock理解他话里的重点，“显然我被你所吸引，”他接着说，左脚换右脚轻轻摇晃着，意识到自己仍然因为之前的小插曲半硬着，“我确实关心你。非常。但我不知道自己是不是爱着你，你明白？”  
  
Spock点头：“能否容我建议，从现在开始，在我们……探索崭新关系的过程中，保留这个链接？”  
  
McCoy挑眉看他：“你在提议我们开始约会？”  
  
“我不熟悉此项人类事务。”  
  
“那这个链接？”  
  
“如果这段关系圆满成功，我们会打通链接结为伴侣，”他顿了顿，看McCoy因为他话里的暗示而睁大双眼，“如果不成功，就依照瓦肯治疗师告诉我们的方式移除它。”  
  
完美的逻辑，一如往常。  
  
“Spock？”  
  
“是的，医生？”  
  
“我现在要吻你了。”  
  
“哦，好的。”  
  
***  
  
Kirk看见McCoy坐在他们谈话时坐过的沙发上，PADD放在他的膝头，但他的目光正投向窗外，望着千里之外的某个地方。  
  
“骨头，”他叫道，打断McCoy的沉思。  
  
“嘿，Jim，”他招呼道，“维修顺利吗？”  
  
Kirk拿起桌上巨大而华丽的水罐，给自己倒了杯水。“还好，”他说着，责备地瞪着McCoy，“我看见你刷在飞船上的字了。”McCoy咧嘴笑笑，没有否认。“那不好笑。”  
  
“我觉得挺好笑。”  
  
是有那么点儿可笑。但Kirk可不会说出来。  
  
“跟Spock谈了吗？”  
  
听到问题的时候McCoy似乎脸红了，他低下头，在裤子上挑拣并不存在的线头。  
  
“呃，是的，我们……谈过了。”  
  
“……然后？”Kirk追问，又灌下一大口水，瓦肯人的故事可没法儿把你从酷热中拯救出来。  
  
“然后我们决定暂时留下这个链接。”  
  
Kirk被McCoy的发言惊到，一口水噎在喉头，喷出后剧烈地呛咳起来，McCoy马上走过去给他检查。Kirk示意对方他还好，就是肺部在急切地把吸入的液体排出来。  
  
等气管终于清空，Kirk抬头看向McCoy，脸颊因呛咳而通红，双眼含泪，脸上带着个巨大的笑容。  
  
“很好笑，骨头。”他哑着嗓子说，“比你漆的字好笑多了。”  
  
McCoy深吸一口气：“这不是玩笑，Jim，”他承认，“我们真的要保留链接。”  
  
Kirk震惊又入迷地听着McCoy的讲述，第一百次希望这房子里有那么一点儿酒精。  
  
“所以……你怎么想？”McCoy讲完后问他。  
  
Kirk只是目瞪口呆地对着他。他很久没动，直到McCoy弹弹他的脸蛋，检查他是不是忽然得了僵硬症。  
  
“Jim？你还好吗？”  
  
Kirk眨眼。“你疯了吗？”最后他问道。  
  
“嗯，有待商榷，我想，”McCoy逗他，想让Kirk停止用这种看着实验室可疑标本的目光看他。  
  
“我说让你留着它的时候，我是开玩笑的！”  
  
“我知道，但……好吧……Spock让这听起来像个好主意。”McCoy忽然意识到自己很久没有这么开心过了，即使他的头（还有背）疼得要死，而且他还有那么点儿后怕，“傻瓜才不想试试看呢，对吧？”  
  
Kirk承认McCoy有理。这皆大欢喜的转折虽然诡异，但他不会吝啬任何让他们两个得到幸福的机会，如果这就是他们两个想要的，他又有什么立场多嘴？然而，他内心一角隐隐担心着，如果这段关系以失败告终，他将被迫选择站队。他曾经因此失去过朋友，但这次不一样，那将让他无法忍受。  
  
“你不生气吧？”他从没见过McCoy这么羞怯又不确定的模样。Kirk在这个时候大谈自己的顾虑一定会让他伤心。或者这事儿该以后再说。  
  
Kirk给了他一个安抚的笑容。“当然不，”他说，“但千万别告诉我你俩都干了点儿什么，”他开了个玩笑，试图缓解气氛。  
  
握手成交。  
  
沉重的气氛似乎真的减轻不少，他们俩都在微笑，自从创世星事件以来，头一次真正的微笑。过去的几个月艰辛也让人疲惫。即使还有个军事法庭等着他们，重新轻松快乐起来的感觉还是棒极了。  
  
一个调皮的点子跳进Kirk的脑袋，于是他迷人、友善的微笑变成了促狭的笑容。McCoy立刻认出这个表情，慢慢向后退去。  
  
“这是不是说我可以亲吻新娘了？”Kirk问他，朝McCoy逼近。  
  
“我不是新娘，”McCoy边说边退，“还有不，不能！”  
  
Kirk无视他，继续走近。他一把抓住动作不够迅速的好友——他动作永远不够快，所以逃不掉。  
  
“来嘛，就亲一下，”Kirk逗他，双臂困住挣扎着想逃走，不断躲闪他嘴唇的McCoy。  
  
“滚蛋！”他大笑着嚷嚷。这总能让他发笑。  
  
真是个幼稚的时刻，在瓦肯也会被视为极不得体。他们逗留期间得控制自己的情绪，攒下来的压力让他们多少有点儿疯了。  
  
Kirk最终抓住合适的角度，把一个吻印上McCoy的嘴唇。那是个轻浅、随意的亲吻，他松手退后，对他来说这就是一场大胜，特别是看着McCoy激动得满脸通红的时候。  
  
“为什么要这样？”McCoy控制住自己之后，半是正经地问他。  
  
Kirk忍不住对着他脸红的好友哈哈大笑：“因为我这么干的时候你看起来可爱极了。”  
  
McCoy怒道：“你个疯子。”  
  
“我觉得你才是最不该就此指控别人的那个，”Kirk调戏道，伸手环住McCoy的肩膀，“走吧，”他领着医生走出房门，“我怀疑Scotty在他屋里藏了点儿酒。让我们一起去消灭它吧。”  
  
McCoy发出一声解脱的叹息：“天佑苏格兰。”  
  
  
Fin

**Author's Note:**

> 注释：
> 
> [1] give him a piece of my mind：教训某人的意思，但考虑语境觉得是双关，就凑合着翻成“帮他长长记性”了。
> 
> [2] Hodgkin’s theory of parallel planet development：出现在TOSs2e25里的理论，这个翻译方式来自我也不知道哪里的字幕组。妈妈！我爱死了这一集！！！医生你在监狱里那段绝对是在表白吧！！！
> 
> [3]out of your mind：跟下文的in my mind again组成笑点，为了保持这种连贯，翻成“脑子坏了”。


End file.
